The Carnavil
by M273252
Summary: I have a few stories I began that I was going thru, I decided to post this one. All characters belong to DOOL.
1. Chapter 1

The Carnival

Sonny, Paul, Gabi, JJ and Ari attend a summer Carnival together in Salem, while having his fortune read Sonny is told something, he's told that someone lost is coming home, and it's SOMEONE HE THOUGHT WAS LOST FOREVER!

Summer 2017  
Paul and Sonny walk around at the summer Carnival, Sonny takes Ari on many of the rides while Paul demonstrates his skills at the Carnival games and he wins Ari quite a few stuffed animals.

Being an athlete has its advantages, Paul tells Gabi as he shows up with Ari another stuffed animal for her.

Paul why don't you go prove your strength and try to hit the bell, Sonny tells him as the walk by a strength-testing booth to get him to stop playing the Carnival games.  
Paul looks up at the bell and then at Sonny and gets a mischievous look on his face.

Gabi smiles at Sonny and Paul.  
Guys we'll meet up with you at the cotton candy booth over there, Gabi tells Sonny.  
So you going to try, Sonny asks Paul?

OK Sonny I will, here hold my shirt, Paul replies as he takes it off and then picks up the mallet with a big grin on his face.  
Sonny looks at Paul standing there shirtless and pulls out his phone to take pictures and a video.  
Ding, Paul hits the bell on his first go.  
Do it again Paul, Sonny tells his boyfriend.  
Another ding is heard.

Paul drawls a crowd at the booth.  
What a hunk Sonny hears one woman say to another, her friend he assumes.  
I hope he stays shirtless, a body that fine should never be covered up, the other woman comments to the first one.

Paul hits the bell one more time and then flexes his guns to in triumph.  
Wow I drew quite a crowd, Paul thinks as he works thru the crowd toward Sonny.  
Gabi is going to kill you for wining that, Sonny jokes at the stuffed animal he's carrying.

Hey the guy wanted to give me three, Paul replies to Sonny.  
So sonny I hit the bell on my first try and then two other ones as well, Paul tells him as he picks up his shirt and puts it on again.  
Yeah I saw Paul, Sonny replies smiling.

I think I should get a reward or something, Paul tells Sonny pulling him into a kiss.  
That's a reward I'm happy to give you Paul, Sonny remarks after the kiss.  
Hey I took a few pics and a video too of my strong man, Sonny adds smiling.  
You know I could watch you do that all night long handsome, the young woman from earlier tells Paul as she approaches him and Sonny.

Sorry but I'm already taken ladies, Paul tells the woman and her friend as he kisses Sonny again.

The woman and her friend both frown.  
Why is it that all the hot guys these days are either already taken or gay, the woman moans out loud to a friend as she ogles Paul as he and Sonny walk away.

The least he could have done is left his shirt off so we have something beautiful to look at, the young woman's friend replies as she watches Paul walk away holding hands with Sonny.  
Yeah but I would want him shirtless and in underwear too, that ass is to fine for those jeans, the first woman replies.

Sonny and Paul catch up with Gabi and Ari and see she that JJ has arrived.  
Here Ari I got you another stuffed animal, Paul tells her as he kisses the top of Aires head.  
Yeah, Ari happily yells out to Paul as she takes it from him and hugs it to her body.

Gabi looks at Paul a moment and Sonny smirks.

Someone is in trouble, Sonny whispers to Paul.  
NO MORE PAUL, NO more winning ANY stuffed animals for ARI please she has enough of them already, Please Paul, her room can't hold any more, she has to fit in there too, Gabi joking tells him and Sonny.  
OK OK Sorry, Paul tells Gabi as he gives her a peck on the cheek.  
Here let me put them in the car for you, Paul tells Gabi as he takes all the ones he's won for Ari since Gabi's last trip to her car.  
Thanks, Gabi replies to Paul.

JJ looks at Sonny who appears lost in thought.  
You having fun Sonny, JJ asks him?

What oh yeah, loads of fun, Sonny replies to JJ.

He's thinking about Will again, JJ thinks to himself about Sonny.

So what have you and Paul been up to besides him winning every animal at the Carnival, JJ asks Sonny hopeful that he's really having fun?

Well Paul just demonstrated his great strength Sonny tells JJ as he pulls up the pictures he took as Paul prepared to hit the bell and then shows him the video he shot.

Gabi gets an idea.  
Why not have a go yourself JJ prove that Salem PD has strong officers that are protecting the citizens of Salem.  
Common JJ, you can't turn down that challenge, Sonny tells his cousin as he puts his hand on his shoulder.  
OK I will, JJ tells Sonny and Gabi.  
But let them keep the stuffed animal, Gabi yells to JJ as he and Sonny approach the booth.  
Here Sonny hold my shirt, JJ tells him as he takes it off.  
Sonny moves closer and pulls out his phone and takes pics and a video like he did for Paul.

DING, as JJ hits the bell on his first try.  
JJ pumps his right arm and yells YES while Sonny captures the moment with his phone.  
JJ walks back to Sonny excited and he takes his shirt back from him and puts it back on.  
Did you see that I did it on the first try, JJ boasts to Sonny.

So did Paul JJ, and he did it three times in a row, Sonny tells JJ.  
Three times, show off, JJ remarks under his breathe.

Sonny laughs.

Gabi notices the time and looks down at Ari.  
I think a certain little girl I know should be in bed soon, Gabi tells Sonny and JJ as she looks at a very tired Ari.

Want us to come and tuck her in, Sonny asks Gabi after Paul returns from the parking lot?

No you both stay here and have some more fun, just No more stuffed animals PLEASE Paul, Gabi tells him.

Sonny picks the tired Ari up and he follows Gabi to her car, Paul opens the back door so Sonny can strap her in her car seat.

Night baby, Sonny says to Ari as he kisses her on the cheek.

You sure you don't want me to come to read her a story, Sonny asks Gabi?

No, she's already asleep, she'll probably sleep right thru me changing her into her pajamas, go and have some fun with Paul, Gabi replies to Sonny.  
Sonny looks around trying to see if there's anything he and Paul can do together when

Gabi gets an idea.

You two could ride thru the tunnel of love Sonny, Gabi suggests to him and Paul.  
Sonny smiles at Gabi's suggestion but JJ sees a momentary look of sadness come over Sonny's face before he smiled.  
He must still be thinking of Will, JJ thinks to himself.  
Paul noticed it too and pulls Sonny into a kiss to distract him from his thoughts.

Well we'll see you both tomorrow; and have some fun together, Gabi tells Sonny and Paul.  
Oh and JJ, I beg you please make sure Paul doesn't play any more game tonight, Gabi tells him.

JJ chuckles.

Come on, Paul says to Sonny as he takes his hand and leads him toward the Ferris wheel.  
After riding on several more rides together Sonny and Paul decide to just walk around, while they are walking a Fortune tellers sigh catches Sonny's eye and he leads Paul over to it.

The fortuneteller walks around Sonny and Paul a few times.  
I sense something, something strong from one of you, it's a sense of loss, the fortuneteller tells Sonny and Paul.  
Sit, the fortuneteller tells them.

Sonny and Paul both take the seats she directs them to and the fortuneteller begins by reading their palms.  
You will both live very long lives, I also see both of you living happily with your soul mates, She looks up at Sonny's face and then says, one of you already had begun doing so but was interrupted, the other is still seeking his soulmate, but will find him soon, the fortuneteller tells them.

Sonny looks at the fortuneteller confused by what she has said; Paul looks at her a little angry.

The fortuneteller sees the look on both of the men's faces.  
All is not as you think it is young man, the fortuneteller tells Sonny as she looks into his eyes and sees his grief.

The fortuneteller picks up her Tarot cards and places them on the table and then begins to read them for Sonny.  
Your future is NOT together, that I am sure of; the fortuneteller tells Sonny and Paul.  
Paul and Sonny are shocked by this announcement but are too stunned to say anything.

The Fortuneteller continues the reading.  
You have joined with your soul mate already as I said before, but he was taken from you, but he is returning to you soon, she tells Sonny.

What, he can't….. my husband…Will is dead, Sonny quietly tells the fortuneteller.  
No, it was another who died, he was a pretender, the Fortuneteller tells Sonny as she reads her cards.  
Sonny is confused by what the fortuneteller has just told him.  
Pretender, Sonny replies confused to the fortuneteller and Paul.

Paul meanwhile becomes angry and he gets up throwing his chair back as he does, he throws some money onto the table and then grabs Sonny's hand and pulls him out of the tent.  
He's lost, Will is lost but returning, Sonny says quietly to Paul confused.

Sonny you can't really believe anything she said, Sonny listen to me, Will is DEAD he died over a year ago, he's NOT LOST and he's NOT coming back, Paul tells Sonny.

The fortuneteller follows Sonny and Paul out of her tent and approaches them.  
It is the truth I saw young man, she tells Paul and then turns toward Sonny, the one you love is coming home to you, he's on his way, the Fortuneteller tells Sonny.

Paul looks at her angry that she would hurt Sonny like this.  
Leave him alone, you've caused him enough pain tonight, Paul yells at the Fortuneteller.

He returns, he's on his way home right now, you'll be reunited soon, but I see it was a long and dangerous route he has taken to return to you, the Fortuneteller tells Sonny before Paul can stop her.

Look lady, his husband is Dead, WILL'S not COMING BACK and how dare you say these things to him, Paul yells at the Fortuneteller as she enters her tent.

The fortuneteller looks at Sonny who is in shock.  
NO young one, It was another, it was a pretender that was killed in his place, the lover still lives and is returning to him, I am never wrong on matters of the heart, the Fortuneteller replies to Paul.

Paul has had enough and starts to pull Sonny away from the fortuneteller towards the parking lot.  
Sonny pulls away from Paul.  
ALIVE, Will is ALIVE, Sonny says out loud looking at Paul.

The End?


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny's and Paul's bedroom 4:30am.

Sonny lies in bed next to Paul tossing and turning while having a violent nightmare.  
Will, WILL, no come back, COME BACK TO ME, NO no don't leave me Will, NOT AGAIN, I love you Will, ONLY YOU WILL, NO NO NO, don't go babe PLEASE, Sonny yells out and sits up as he wakes from his nightmare with his heart pounding in his chest, the look of terror on his face, trembling and soaking wet from fear.

Paul turns towards Sonny after turning on the light.  
Sonny are you all right, Paul asks him with concern and worry in his voice?

What, yeah Paul, sor.. sorry had nightmare, sorry I woke you, go back to sleep Paul, Sonny tells Paul still trembling and breathing heavy.

Paul instead moves closer to Sonny in their bed and rubs his back to try and calm him down.  
Sonny you're not OK, Paul replies to him looking very worried.  
Paul pulls back his hand after touching Sonny.  
Sonny you're soaking wet, come on let's get you cleaned up, Paul tells Sonny as he takes his hand to lead him to the bathroom.  
Sonny pulls his hand away from Paul.

Paul looks at Sonny concerned about how he's acting since he woke up from his nightmare.  
No, I can do it by myself, it's all right Paul, really I can manage, please go back to sleep, it was just a dream I had Paul, stop looking at me with that worried look on your face, I'm fine, Sonny tells him as he gets up.  
Really I am OK Paul, it was just another nightmare that's all, Sonny adds as he walks towards the bathroom.  
Paul watches Sonny still worried.

Sonny walks into the bathroom and closes the door quickly, then leans against the door and cries as he slides down to the floor.  
WILL I couldn't get to you, I'm sorry babe, I failed you, I failed you, Sonny sobs.

Sonny sits like that for several minutes just sobbing, then he remembers what the fortuneteller told him the night before, he is coming home, that's what she said, Will's alive and coming home, Sonny thinks as he stands up and dries his eyes.

Sonny walks over to the shower and takes off his wet shorts and shirt and then gets into the shower.

Sonny thinks back while the warm water hits his body about all the times that he and Will shared a shower together and made love in there.

In the bedroom Paul sits naked on the edge of the bed with just a sheet covering him at the waist, he watches the still closed bathroom door waiting for Sonny to come back out, it broke Paul's heart hearing Sonny crying.

I don't know what to do to help him, Paul thinks to himself frustrated.  
What if he really believes what that fortuneteller told him last night, what if he really believes that Will is somehow still alive, I can't just sit back while he waits for something that will NEVER happen, Paul thinks as he hits his thigh with his fist.

But how do I help Sonny, Paul wonders as he looks toward the closed bathroom door again.  
Paul soon hears the shower running and decides to get up and wait for Sonny so he can talk to him, Paul grabs a pair of tight fitting boxers and slips them on and then sits back on the bed to wait for him to come out.

Paul starts to think about the last two years and how hard it's been on Sonny since Will death, he knows Sonny was coming home to Will when he got the call that he had been murdered, he knows he never forgave himself for not telling Will that he forgave him and LOVED him before he died, Paul thinks about all the nightmares Sonny has had since then, they've NEVER been this bad before, he called out to Will like he saw him ALIVE this time, normally Sonny's searching for Will after Victor tells him that Will is dead, Sonny usually finds him lying dead on the apartment floor with the necktie still around his neck, or he's lying in the casket at his funeral or sometimes he finds him laying on a cold slab in the morgue, Will's always been already dead, this nightmare was very different, he saw Will ALIVE in this one, he tried to get to him to rescue/save him, damn what has that fortuneteller started, what reason could she have to given Sonny such FALSE hope, Paul thinks to himself shaking his head.

Paul places his hand on Sonny's pillow and feels how wet it is from his sweating during the nightmare.  
I guess I should change these sheets, Paul thinks as he gets up to take care of it.

Paul hears the shower being turned off and hurries to finish remaking the bed.  
Sonny emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later with just a towel warped low around his waist, he ignores Paul because he's to lost in thought about how to find Will.

Sonny moves over to the dresser and pulls out underwear and socks and then drops the towel to the floor and pulls the underwear and socks on.  
Sonny then moves to the closet and gets out Jeans and a shirt and starts to pull on the jeans.  
Paul is puzzled by what Sonny is doing and shakes his head.

Sonny come back to Bed, Paul tells him as he walks over to him and takes the shirt away from him before he can put it on.  
Sonny looks at Paul a moment startled but then reaches into the closet and pulls out another shirt to wear.

Paul throws the shirt he took out of Sonny's hands onto the bed.  
Paul gets in front of Sonny.  
Sonny what the hell are you doing, where are you going it's only 5am, Paul asks him?  
OUT, I need to think, Sonny replies.  
Go back to bed Paul, Sonny adds as he grabs a pair of shoes.

Sonny hey, TALK TO ME, I can't help you if you don't, Paul tells him as he grabs his arm.  
Sonny looks at Paul startled by his sudden touch and pulls his arm away.  
Nothing to talk about Paul, I'm fine I just had a nightmare, I don't need your help, Sonny replies as he puts his wallet and phone in his pockets and puts on his watch.

Will gave this to me, Sonny thinks as he secures the watches band on his wrist.  
Paul places his hand on Sonny's arm again but this time more securely.

Sonny looks at Paul not knowing what else to say to him.  
We have nothing to talk about Paul, I'm fine, I just had a nightmare that's all, stop worrying about me, Sonny tells him trying to force a smile on his face as he pulls his arm away from Paul again.  
Sonny walks into the living room and sits down on the couch to think about what he should do, how he should look for Will, Paul follows him hoping to find a way to talk to him.

Sonny that wasn't just some normal nightmare you had, I heard you call out for Will several times, you called out to him like he was still alive, not like he was dead and you just found him like he was in the others you've had since his death, I think that Fortuneteller telling you all that nonsense last night caused you to have that nightmare, but it's what you're doing now that worries me, Paul tells him.

Sonny looks at Paul but doesn't reply.

Sonny your nightmares were never this violent before, Paul tells him.  
Sonny looks at Paul and realizes he's right about how bad this dream was compared to the others he's had since Will death.  
It was SO REAL, Sonny whispers.  
Sonny it was JUST A DREAM, you need to forget it, Paul tells him.

Did you see him being murdered by Ben in this dream, Paul asks Sonny as he puts his arm around his shoulder?

NO, no this dream was different from the others I've had Paul, I kept seeing Will but he was Alive, he was trying to get to me, he kept calling out to me to help him Paul to RESCUE HIM, but someone or something was keeping us apart, Will kept calling to me as he was pulled away from me our fingers almost touched, every time I tried to get to closer to him he was just pulled further and further away, then...then he just disappeared Paul, WILL JUST DISAPPEARED, Sonny tells Paul crying.  
Paul tries to comfort Sonny.  
Sonny cries on Paul's shoulder for a few minutes.  
I need to get out of here, Sonny tells Paul as he dries his eyes.  
I have to figure out how to find him Paul, and I WILL, Sonny tells Paul as he stands up.  
Paul shakes his head in shocked at what Sonny just said.  
Paul stands up and puts his hand on Sonny's arm.

Sonny look I know how much you loved Will, and I know what that fortuneteller said to you last night disturbed you, Sonny SHE caused that nightmare you had, you have to realize Will is NOT LOST, Sonny he's DEAD, WILL'S DEAD, that dream you had was JUST that A DREAM, a NIGHTMARE nothing more, you need to be realistic about it, Sonny that so called fortuneteller told you those things last night hoping to make a lot of money off you by giving you false hope, Sonny she LIED to you, Paul tells him with both his hands on Sonny's shoulders.  
Sonny pulls away from Paul and then he starts to walk around the room as he thinks about what Paul has told him.

After several minutes Sonny walks over to Paul.  
Look I know you can't understand any of this Paul, but I can't help it, the part of me that still loves Will still hopes..I hope that what she said is true, Sonny tells him.

Paul, I never told anyone this…but during that last year of our marriage, I...I started to notice some odd changes in Will, changes I didn't understand, what I mean Paul is he suddenly started doing things, every day things I've seen him do hundreds of time before but suddenly in a different way, Sonny tells Paul.  
Paul looks into Sonny's eyes stunned, Sonny continues talking to him.

Paul there were a few times when we were talking about our past together, Paul he would became nervous when I brought things up like that and he would try to steer the conversation into another direction, if he failed to change the subject it was like he would suddenly find something that would start a argument between us to, like he was doing that to change the subject, now I realize why he was doing that Paul, he did it BECAUSE THAT WILL NEVER LIVED THRU Will's and MY PAST.. the finial thing that's convinced me he wasn't Will is remembering one night after I notices the changes begin, we were making love, but Will just lay there, he acted like a man that had NEVER BEEN WITH ANOTHER MAN BEFORE, he claimed afterward that he was just tired, I think that's why he cheated on me, to gain experience with other men, Paul even the way he kissed me was different, Sonny explains to Paul.

Paul, Will is a fantastic lover and kisser, he knows all the spots on my body that drive me wild, suddenly it was like he forgot all of them…...Paul that wasn't Will, IT WASN'T, why didn't I realize something was wrong, WHY!why did I accept all his excuses, Paul I was married to this man, I loved him and still do, I know him, WHY DIDN'T I DO SOMETHING, Sonny asks a stunned Paul?

Sonny looks down like he's feeling ashamed of himself.  
Paul looks completely stunned by what Sonny just told him.

I...I think it was because of me Sonny, that day in the hospital when I kissed you, it reawakened the feelings you still had for me, I distracted you from Will, Paul quietly tells Sonny.  
Paul suddenly realizes what he just said might have reinforced Sonny's belief that Will isn't dead.

Paul and Sonny just stand there quietly for a moment.

What have I done Paul, I RAN AWAY TO PARIS TO THINK instead of doing something, and then what happens, the man we all thought was Will gets killed by Ben Weston and we...I, I just accepted it, I accepted that the love of my life was gone despite the doubts I had in the back of my mind, I accepted it, Sonny tells Paul like he's disgusted with himself.  
Sonny plops down on the couch and then looks down at the floor disgusted with himself.

Paul sits next to Sonny and rubs his back again not knowing what else to do or say.  
Paul gets up and sits on the coffee table in front of Sonny and takes his face in his hands so he could look into Sonny's eyes.

Sonny it's not your fault, you can't blame yourself for any of this, Sonny look I don't know what to tell you about Will, I didn't know him that well to know if it wasn't really him, but you have to understand that you had no reason to think the man you buried was not Will, Paul tells Sonny as he hugs him.

Come on lets go back to bed, you look like you need the rest, Paul tells Sonny trying to lead him back to the bedroom.  
No you go Paul, it's almost 5:30am, I need to clear my head, I'm going for a drive, I'll be all right, don't worry about me, I'll see you later, Sonny tells him as he gives him a quick peck on the lips and then stands up.  
I'll go with you, Paul says as he heads toward the bedroom to get dressed.  
Paul hears the front door close and runs out into the living room wearing just a pair of jeans.  
Paul opens the door to try and stop Sonny, he follows him outside and runs towards Sonny's car just as it pulls away.

Sonny SONNY come back Paul yells as he runs after it for a moment.

Inside Sonny's car.  
Sonny thinks as he drives around Salem, Sonny suddenly decides where he has to go and who he needs to help him.

A short time later at the Kiriakis mansion.  
Sonny why are here so early, is something wrong, Victor asks him as he leads Sonny into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiriakis mansion 7am.  
Sonny why are here so early, is something wrong, Victor asks him as he leads Sonny into the living room?  
Victor and Sonny walk into the living room, Sonny sits on the couch, Victor summons a maid and orders coffee for him and Sonny.

Several minutes later the maid brings in the coffee.  
Victor signals the maid to put down the coffee tray down and to leave the room.  
Close the doors on your way out, Victor tells the maid as she is leaving the room.

Meanwhile Sonny sits quietly on the couch gathering his thoughts about what he's going to say to Victor to convince him to do what he wants done.  
Victor pours himself and Sonny a cup of coffee and then he sits in a chair to wait for his great nephew to start talk to him.  
A few minutes later.

Victor starts to loose his patience waiting for Sonny to talk to him.  
Sonny what the hell is wrong, WHY have you come here so early to talk to me, WHAT THE HELL IS SO IMPORTANT, you know I'll do whatever I can to help you, so just TELL ME already what you NEED me to do, Victor tells him.  
Sonny sits holding his coffee cup without drinking it and continues to stare into it gathering his thoughts.  
I need your help Uncle Vic, I need it to do something some will call strange, Sonny finally tells him quietly.  
Strange, What the hell is it, Sonny you know you can talk to me about anything, Victor tells Sonny.  
Sonny sits quietly for a moment and Victor becomes more annoyed with his silence.  
Sonny WHAT IS GOING ON, TELL ME and tell me NOW, Victor says after a few minutes go by without Sonny saying anything else to him.

I need to have Will's grave opened Uncle Vic, Victor looks surprised at what Sonny has just said to him.  
Before Victor can asks Sonny Why Sonny continues.

Uncle Vic, I have reason to believe that the body in that grave that we buried was not really my husband Will's but that of an imposter, Sonny tells Victor as he puts the coffee cup down on the coffee table.

Victor stares in shock at what Sonny wants his help to do, so Sonny continues to talk to him to try to convince him to help him.  
Uncle Vic there was NO POSITIVE ID made after that body was found by Gabi except a visual ID, everyone just accepted that it was Will, I want a DNA test done to prove weather that is or isn't really Will, Sonny tells him.

Victor just stares at his great nephew a moment and opens his mouth to say something but Sonny cuts him off.  
Uncle Vic I believe that Will is still alive, I need your help to prove it wasn't him that was murdered by Ben, Sonny adds as he picks up his coffee cup and takes another sip.

Why now Sonny, Will died(or at least we think he did, Victor thinks to himself as he talks to Sonny) almost 2 years ago, why have you suddenly come to believe that your husband is still alive and that we buried a imposter, Victor asks Sonny?

Sonny takes a deep breath before he answers his uncle.  
Look Uncle Vic certain things have come to light recently that have made me really think about the last year of our marriage, I started to realize that the strange behavior of Will's like his cheating on me, and a lot of other small things he did that made no sense at the time unless the man we were all calling Will wasn't really him, Sonny tells Victor.  
Victor thinks a moment .  
OK lets say you're right and Will, if he was kidnapped and replaced by a imposter, then when was he replaced and more importantly WHY was he, Victor asks Sonny?

I gave the when a lot of thought Uncle Vic, he had to have been replaced some where around when EJ was killed and around when he went with Sami to CA, that's when his odd behavior started, Sonny replies to Victor.

OK that answers when, BUT WHY and by WHO, Victor asks Sonny?  
One of two people, Stefano or Clyde Weston, Sonny replies to Victor.  
Victor gets up and walks around the room thinking about what Sonny just said.

Think about it Uncle Vic, Will was in a perfect position to gather information, he had an in just about everywhere with everyone in town, he was related by blood or thru marriages with all the prominent people in Salem, he had access to the DiMera mansion, this house, with all the Horton's and the Brady's, if someone wanted to gather information then Will was the logical choice, he was also a reporter, so his asking questions would seem perfectly normal to everyone, Sonny tells Victor.

All right that does make sense Sonny, Stefano has done it a few times, but he's dead now, so is EJ, Andre might do something like this to continue his fathers plans, he did return around the time Will died, I doubt your friend Chad would have anything to do with even though he's a DiMera, Victor tells Sonny.  
Sonny looks at Victor relieved that he believes him.

The same time at the Carnival.  
It has begun, the long journey home begins soon for the man held captive, but the pretender he lives again too now, brought back by those that still need him to finish his work, young Kiriakis must not make the same mistake he made before, this time he must focus and determine who is his real love of his life and who is a pretender, the fortuneteller thinks after reading her cards.  
He will face both together, he must choose well, the fortuneteller thinks as she shuffles her cards.

Back at the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Sonny I'm willing to believe you about this and help you, but what if the DNA testing proves that it really is Will lying in that grave, will you accept it if it does, Victor asks him?  
Yes I'll have to, but Uncle Vic I know I'm not wrong about this, to many things made no sense unless it wasn't really Will, Sonny replies to Victor.

Victor stands in front of Sonny.  
What about Paul, how does he feel about all of this, you know he loves you Sonny, and I think you love him too, what happens if you do find out that Will may be still alive, will you leave Paul and go back to Will if he comes home, Sonny another thing you have to think about, If Will has really been held prisoner all this time he's likely to have changed somewhat, you accepted a imposter as him, we all did, he's bound to feel betrayed, you may not be able to just pick up where you both left off, Victor tells Sonny as he returns to his chair.

I know all that Uncle Vic, and I do love Paul, but my feelings for Will are stronger then mine for Paul, Will's my soulmate, I need to make him understand why I accepted the imposter, I need to make him see I still love him very much, Sonny tells Victor.

And Paul what will you.. Victor starts to say before he's cut off by Sonny.

I know what you're going to say Uncle Vic, I wish I didn't have to hurt Paul like this, but I love Will and I need Will, Sonny tells Victor.  
Victor nods his head in acceptance at what Sonny has said.

OK I'll help you with this Sonny, BUT to be absolutely sure of the results of the DNA testing you're going to have to get FRESH DNA samples from both Ari and Lucas to compare with the body's... and Sonny you can't tell them the real reason you're doing this... you can't ...you can't get that little girls hopes that her daddy is coming him, Gabi told me recently that Ari still asks when Will is coming home and she still has nightmares about finding him , you'll need a convincing cover story that hides your true purpose in doing this from them, Victor tells Sonny.

Sonny thinks a moment.  
I'll tell them I'm moving Wills remains and that the law requires a positive identification be made of the remains once exhumed, Sonny tells Victor.  
Lucas will question that story, Gabi won't, Victor says as he nods his head.  
OK I'll make the calls to get the ball rolling, Victor tells Sonny as he gets up and puts his hand on Sonny's shoulder.  
But Sonny I need you to be sure, REALLY SURE you really want to do this, if it turns out to be really Will buried there...then you have to keep your word and accept his death, I know you just said you will...I care about you kid, you've always been more then my great nephew to me, Victor tells Sonny and he places his hand on Sonny's shoulder.  
Victor heads to his office hoping he's not making a mistake, while Sonny leaves the mansion.

After leaving the mansion Sonny goes to Horton Square and gets a cup of coffee and sits at a table to think, all his thoughts are about Will and about the man he thought was Will for all those months, he starts picking out all of the imposters mistakes that he should have questioned at the time and thinks, Why didn't I do something, WHY.  
Sonny slams his fist hard onto the table almost spilling his coffee as the table shakes from the impact.

Meanwhile in what looks like a prison cell a blond haired man lies on a bunk facing toward the wall apparently sleeping, the man suddenly turns over onto this back and then sits up after having a nightmare, it's Will Horton.  
Will dreams he escaped from his captures and went home but couldn't find Sonny, Ari or Gabi at the apartment, but then he finds their graves and falls to his knee's and yells out NO!  
The Guard hears Will shout out NO and see's him lying on his bunk soaking wet from sweat and still breathing very hard.

What's the mater Horton, has the little fag man had another nightmare, where you dreaming about how your fag husband has moved on with is life, how he found another fag to replace you, the guard taunts Will.  
Or did you find him and your little bastard brat dead, the guard adds laughing as he walks away.

I've got to get out of here, Will thinks as he clenches his fists in anger at the guard.

At Horton Square.

Rafe walks by and sees the faraway look on Sonny's face and goes to see if he's all right.

Sonny….. hey Sonny you OK, Rafe asks as he gently shakes Sonny's shoulder to get his attention.

Oh hi Rafe, sorry I was lost in thought, Sonny replies not looking up at him.  
Sonny are you all right, Rafe asks him?

No...no not really, Sonny replies to Rafe.

Is there something I can help you with, Rafe asks Sonny looking at him concerned?

Sonny proceeds to tell Rafe everything he told his Uncle Vic, Rafe's mind flashes back to when he was kidnapped and replaced with an imposter several years earlier, and he nods his head at Sonny telling him that he believes him.

I suppose it's possible, I know no ID was made of that body other then a visual one, but Sonny what brought this on NOW, Rafe asks Sonny?

Someone told me that Will is alive and coming home to me, it got me thinking about the last year of our marriage, I began to remember all the odd things Will did, how he was doing routine everyday things differently then how he used to do them, how he seemed to forget some things about our early relationship, then there was his cheating, Rafe after growing up as Sami Brady's son, the last thing Will would do is cheat on me like that, Will saw first hand how destructive her cheating was on her relationships, Sonny tells Rafe.

OK I see your point on the cheating, and you're right it did seem out of character for Will to do that, you're also right about him being a bit off, I chalked it up at the time to his just settling into married life…so you may be right about this, we need to get the body exhumed and properly I'd, Rafe tells Sonny.

I already spoke to Uncle Vic this morning, he said he'd arrange for it, I need to ask Lucas and Gabi for fresh DNA sample to compare to the body's, Sonny tells Rafe.  
We should also have fingerprints taken, that is if it's still possible and have the dental records checked going back to before you think Will was kidnapped, if that turns out to NOT be Will then we'll need them to find out who he was, Rafe tells Sonny.

Paul comes jogging by shirtless happy to have found Sonny.

There you are Sonny, Paul says as he gives him a kiss on the lips.

I've been worried sick, why didn't you answer any of my calls, Paul asks him?  
Sorry I was busy Paul, Sonny replies not looking up at him.  
Sonny? Paul says out loud worried.  
Sorry, Sonny says looking at Paul.  
Hi Paul, Rafe says when Paul looks over at him.  
Oh Hello Rafe, Paul says as he sits down with them.

Rafe looks at Paul and wonders how much he knows about Sonny's plans.  
What's going on, you two just catching up or are you and he discussing what we discussed earlier, Paul asks Sonny?  
Rafe looks questioningly at Sonny wondering what he's told Paul?

I told him everything Paul, and I already spoke to Uncle Vic, Uncle Vic is going to get the body exhumed and tested against new DNA samples taken from Lucas and Ari, Sonny tells Paul.

Rafe realizes that there is a lot of tension between Sonny and Paul over this.

Sonny we'll talk after everything's been done OK, call me if you need anything in the meantime, even if you just want to talk, Will was like a son to me, I hope you're right about this, Rafe says as he leaves Sonny and Paul.

Sonny don't you think you're going a bit far with this getting peoples hopes up, I mean you only have a Carnival Fortuneteller reading to go by, Paul tells him.

I'm not wrong about this Paul, I know I'm not, Sonny tells him.

Just promise me you won't be there when they open that casket, if…well if that is Will, it's not how you should remember him, Paul tells Sonny as he gets up to resume his run.  
Please Will let me be right, Please PLEASE, come back to me babe I love you, Sonny thinks once he's alone again.

In Will's cell

Will lies on a bunk with his eyes closed like he's sleeping, he's chained at the ankle to the wall by a long chain which allows his movement around his small cell.  
I have to get out of here, I have to get home to Sonny and Ari, that's all that keeps me going, getting home again, I need a plan to escape, Will thinks as he lies on the bunk.  
Will opens his eyes and he looks down at his wedding band.

Hmm they let me keep my ring to torture me to remind me of those I loves most in the world, and to remind me of the danger they would be if I didn't answer their questions, Will thinks as he twists it on his finger.  
I can use my ring to get the guard in here, he'll want to steal it, he's tried before, I can use this chain as a weapon, Will thinks.

An hour later.  
The guard watches Will as he sleeps, he spots the wedding band that Will has taken off and has placed on the floor next to the bunk like it fell there, the guard quietly enters the cell and bends down to steal the ring when Will puts his escape plan into action, Will wraps the chain that secures him to the wall around the guards neck and then pulls as hard as he can, the guard falls unconscious to the floor, Will quickly searches his pockets for the guards keys and unlocks the chain from his ankle.

Will moves the guard and lays him on his bunk and then strips him down and puts on the guards cloths, then he covers him with his blanket.  
I think I killed him, Will thinks as he locks the cell door.  
And I don't care if I did, Will thinks as he leaves the building.  
Sonny, Ari I'm coming home, Will thinks as he walks outside for the first time in almost 2 years.  
Will searches the guards wallet he stole and finds his car registration and then looks for the car.

Lucky for me that bastard had money in his wallet, it should be enough to get home with, I need to find a phone, I need to call Sonny or dad, at least the imposter is dead, I don't have to worry about him killing Sonny or Ari anymore, Will thinks as he drives away.  
Will stops at a traffic light and looks around inside the car while he waits and then he spots the guards cell phone which is laying in the drink holder charging.

Sonny walks-over to Will's grave, I know you're not in there babe, but where are you, Sonny thinks as he looks down at the cold stone.

Sonny hears his phone ring and looks at the number calling him, but doesn't recolonize it.

Hello, Sonny says.

Sonny thank god, I've dreamed about hearing your voice again, Will tells him almost crying from joy.

WILL! Sonny yells out in excitement after a moment.

A short distance away.  
WILL, Paul hears Sonny yell out excitedly after he saw him answer his phone.

Paul runs towards Sonny, but then suddenly stops and hides behind a tree to listen to him and his caller.

Where are you babe, are you all right, did they hurt you, I'm sorry so sorry Will, I didn't know,Paul hears sonny say into the phone.

OK sorry babe, but where are you, are you safe, are you on your way home, Sonny asks Will over the phone?  
He's alive, he's really talking to Will, WILL HORTON IS ALIVE! Paul says out loud stunned.

OK babe, get to the airport and wait for me there, I'll come get you on the Titan plane, Will I love you, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny hangs up with Will and then yells out YES! all excited.  
Sonny calls Victor.

Uncle Vic I need the plane, I'm going to bring my husband home, he's escaped from his captors,Sonny tells Victor.  
Where is he Sonny, I'll send some men to protect him, Victor tells him.  
Sonny tells Vic tor where Will is than leaves to Cemetery for the airport.  
Sonny see's Paul hiding behind a tree crying.

Hey Paul, he's alive, my Will is ALIVE!, Sonny tells him almost dancing at the news.

I'm...I'm so happy for you Sonny and for Will too, I can't wait to meet the real Will, Paul tells him trying not to sound to upset at the news.

Shit, Lucas, should I tell Lucas now or wait until we get home to Salem, Sonny asks Paul?  
Sonny I think until we figure out what's happened and hear Will's story, we need to keep quiet about this, Will is still in danger if he just escaped his captures, Paul tells him.

Uncle Vic is having Will's car meet right now, matter of face that might be them now to tel me they have him, Sonny tells Paul as he picks up his phone.

Hello, Sonny says into his phone.

What Sonny hears is yelling and gunfire when he answers the cal, then it goes dead.  
Sonny tries to call the number back but gets no answer.

Something has happened, that was one of Uncle Vic's men calling me, I heard yelling and gunfire then lost the call, Sonny tells Paul all upset and panicky. 

Paul grabs Sonny by the shoulders and shakes him.  
Get a hold of yourself, Will needs you, Paul tells Sonny accepting the situation.

Well the plane is warming up right now Paul, Sonny tells him.  
OK, so we have to go straight to the airport he's supposed to meet you at, Paul tells Sonny.  
But we should take some help, Paul tells Sonny.

Sonny nods his head.  
Sonny, call Rafe, I'll call my dad to join us, Paul tells him.

I'll get uncle Vic to have some of his men meet us there, We have to find him Paul, WE HAVE TO, Sonny tells him.


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours later.

Sonny we'll be over the airport in few minutes, your uncle has instructed the pilot to circle the airport for a several minutes ,hopefully it will distract Will's captors long enough for Victor's men that have surrounded the airport already invade it, IF we land the plane after getting the all clear from Victor's men on the ground Sonny, Victor has instructed his men on the plane with us to not let you off the plane until they're sure the airport is completely secure, Rafe tells Sonny.

Sonny gets annoyed and is about to object when Rafe cuts him off.  
It's not up for debate Sonny, YOU WILL stay with Paul if we land, I want your word that you will follow Victor's orders, John tells Sonny.

I can take care of myself John, Sonny replies sounding frustrated and annoyed.  
I know you can, but we had to promise your Uncle Victor that We would take care of you before we took off, John replies to Sonny.  
Sonny your Uncle is worried, we don't know who took Will and replaced him yet, they may have more men then we think they do and we can't risk them kidnapping you, Paul tells him trying to convince him to follow Victors orders.  
Sonny breaths out a frustrated sigh.

FINE, Sonny yells out in a angry voice to John, Paul and Rafe.

So what's the plan to find Will, Sonny asks John?

Once Victor's men have captured the airport they will search the area for Will, if they can't find him then we land and you will help find him, hopefully he's still in the area and if he sees you he'll come out of hiding, Sonny I need you to follow all Rafe, Paul's and my orders on the ground, John tells him looking into his eyes.

I said I would before John, Sonny replies in a huff.  
John stares at Sonny.  
OK YES I PROMISE, Sonny shouts out annoyed.  
Sonny please calm down, and take a deep breath, Paul tells him.

I agree to everything, BUT UNDERSTAND THIS, I want my HUSBAND back ALIVE, Uncle Vic's men better rescue Will and rescue him fast or they'll answer to me, Sonny tells everyone.

Sonny takes the deep breath and then turns to Rafe.  
Do they have any idea where Will could be hiding down there, Sonny asks Rafe?

No they don't know where he is at the moment, Rafe replies to Sonny.

John turns away from the other men.  
Paul saw an odd look on his father's face when Rafe told Sonny that they didn't know where Will was at the moment.  
Dad is something wrong, Paul asks him as he takes the seat next to him.  
Sonny and Rafe sit near Paul and John and wait for him to answer his son.

IF this is about Will, I want to know John, Sonny yells at him.

John what's going on, Rafe asks?

John looks at the three man and realizes he has to tell them what he suspects.

OK, look one of Victor's men took a picture with his cell phone and sent it to Victor, who sent it to me, the picture is out of focus but the man seems to look like Will, BUT the man also ARRIVED with the other men, John tells everyone.  
Arrived with the men, then it can't be Will, Sonny replies to John.

No it can't, they said the man seemed relaxed with the men he was with, but what's curious is he didn't join in their search for Will, he was being protected by the men, John adds sounding puzzled.

The pilot calls back to the cabin that the plane is now circling the airport per Victor's instructions.

The stewardess comes into the cabin and leans down to speak to Rafe.

Detective there is a urgent call from the Salem PD for you, they said it's urgent, the stewardess tells Rafe.  
Rafe looks at the other men and has a bad feeling about this call.

At Will's graveside  
The casket buried almost two years ago is sitting open next to the opened grave, the police are looking inside it with puzzled looks on their faces.  
JJ paces while he waits for Rafe to pick up the phone so he can tell him the latest development in this bizarre case.

JJ what is it, Rafe asks him already know the answer?  
Rafe it was empty, the casket buried in Will's grave is empty, Rafe there never was a body buried in it, it just had some weights in it to make it feel like there was, JJ tells him.

And there's more, I already reported it to Roman and Hope, they had more news, JJ tells him.  
We checked with the funeral home that handled Will's funeral arrangements, they claim that their man that usually handled the pickups as well as their embalmer both suddenly quite AFTER Will's funeral, the Funeral director said there paperwork states that after picking up Will's body from the morgue that it was immediately embalmed and put into the casket, records state it was never opened again after that, Rafe they BOTH came into a large sum of money but no one knows from where or where they are now, JJ tells Rafe.

Rafe, Roman and Hope have their suspicions as to what happened to that body, JJ adds.  
Rafe shakes his head frustrated that there are more question then answers in this case.

One last thing Rafe, Hope checked with Chad...Rafe he said all of his fathers secret safes are empty, he checked them right after Stefano's death...Rafe we think whoever kidnapped Will might have gotten their hands on the serum Stefano has used in the past to cheat death, if that's true then the imposter MAY BE ALIVE, when Will is found we have to have his DNA tested immediately to make a positive ID, JJ tells him.

At the airport in a small building used as a office and waiting area for the small airport.  
How could you have been so stupid to have walked outside without your hat and glasses on, if anyone saw you it would ruin almost two years of work bringing you back, YOU CAN"T AFFORD TO SCREW IT UP AGAIN, the man yells at a blond haired man who is now wearing a hat pulled down as far as it will go and wearing large lark glasses to hide his face, NOW STAY HERE, the man angrily yells at the blond haired man before he leaves the building.

A short distance away in a utility closet.  
Will watches the two men interact from his hiding place.

They either made another one up of me... or OH SHIT, Will thinks as he see's the man with the hat and glasses as he takes them off.  
Wait he said don't screw up again...SHIT it can't be he's dead, they said he was killed almost two years ago, did they somehow resurrect him, OH SHIT, could they have used Stefano's drug? now what do I do, Will thinks to himself.  
Will thinks for several minutes trying to come up with a plan.

Will decides to confront his doubleheader and rushes out of the utility closet to catch him off guard.

The imposter is shocked when Will is suddenly standing in front of him  
Will looks at his double in disgust remembering all the tales he was told by his guard about how he had cheated on Sonny several times and how he screwed up his life.  
Hello Will, real Will says to his double, looks like they patched you up after what Ben did to you, to bad they went thru all that trouble for nothing, I WON'T LET YOU HURT THOSE I LOVE AGAIN, Will tells him as he grabs the imposter by the collar and throws him to the floor.  
Fake Will stands up, but is visibly scared of the real Will Horton.

Listen Will, I'm sorry I screwed up before but I LOVE SONNY and Ari and the rest of your Family, MY FAMILY, fake Will replies looking up at Will in terror.  
You're NOT ME, it's MY LIFE you were living that YOU stole it from me, but I'M TAKING IT BACK, Will tells fake Will as he throws him across the room into some chairs.

Fake Will picks up lamp and swings it like a weapon at real Will, Will moves out of the way and a fight insures between them, fake Will tries to strangle real Will, but real Will gets the upper hand, while he was held real Will was able to work out in his cell, fake Will hasn't and is still weak from his own ordeal from being brought back to life.

Real Will grabs for the lamp cord and puts it around fake Will's neck, STOP don't make me do this please, real Will says as fake Will continues to attack him now in a panic at having the cord around his neck like the tie was around it when Ben killed him..  
Fake Will fights back against real Will like he should have when Ben killed him leaving real Will no choice.

Real Will begins to choke fake Will hoping to render him unconscious, NOT TO KILL HIM, soon fake Will stops fighting real Will, real Will checks him over and discovers he's dead.  
NO I didn't mean to kill you, Will thinks as he closes the imposters eyes with tears running down his face.  
You look so much like me, it feels so strange, almost like I killed my self, Will thinks as he looks at Fake Will's body.  
Will sits on a couch and wonders what to do now, he has to escape from the Airport and contact Sonny again to warn him.

Just then Victor's men storm the airport and Will hears gunfire, Will runs back and hides inside the utility closet, soon the gunfire stops and Will hears someone enter the building.  
Victor's man enters the building and immediately spots the dead body of the imposter on the floor, he pulls out his phone to call Victor to tell him they failed that Will Horton is dead.  
Mr. Kiriakis, we were to late, Mr Horton is dead, looks like he was in a fight and was strangled with a lamp cord, Victor's man tells him.  
Kiriakis, he's Victors man, Will realizes.

No I'm not, I'm here, I'm the real Will Horton, Will shouts out loud enough that Victor hears his voice over the phone.  
OK Correction Mr. Kiriakis, I have TWO Will Horton's one dead and one alive, I have no idea which is your nephews real husband Mr. Kiriakis, the man tells Victor over the phone.  
Well sort that out in Salem, I'm having the plane caring my nephew turned around, I don't want him seeing either of them until we find out which is the real Will Horton, I don't want him hurt again, Victor tells his man.  
Victor instructs his men to treat Will like he's the real Will until they can determine which one really is if either really is.

On the plane.

We stopped circling the airport, WHY haven't we landed, where are we going, Sonny asks the stewardess?  
I don't know Mr. Kiriakis, you need to call your uncle to find that out, he'll explain everything I'm sure, she tells Sonny.

Maybe they found Will already and Victor has his men bringing him home, Paul tells a worried Sonny.  
Sonny pulls away from Paul and goes straight for the cabin's phone.  
Uncle Vic what's going on why did you have this plane turned around, Where's Will, do you have him, is he safe, Sonny asks him?

Sonny …. I… we have two Will's, one alive one dead, it seems they either made up another imposter of Will or somehow brought the imposter back to life, according to the live one he and the other one fought in the Airports lounge and he killed him, he claims to be the real Will, but we can't be sure of that, we need to do a DNA test on him to make sure of who he is, I'm having both brought back here so we can do a DNA test immediately, Victor tells Sonny.

You mean my Will might be dead, Sonny sobs as he drops the phone.  
Paul hangs up the phone and then he hugs Sonny.  
Rafe looks at John, Rafe has tears in his eyes worried that the real Will might be dead.

Several hours later.  
Where is he did you do the tests, is Will alive, Sonny asks Victor?  
We're waiting for the results, Victor tells Sonny.

Where is HE, Sonny asks Victor referring to the living Will?

In a guest room upstairs, Son I can't let you see him until we know for sure who he really is, I had the grave opened this morning, it's empty, the imposter was never put in it, nor was he ever embalmed, but still no idea WHO did this, I suspect Stefano, maybe the man upstairs knows, Victor tells Sonny.

I need to see him Uncle Vic, I'll know if he's really Will or not, Sonny tells him?

Sonny….for over a year you had no idea the man you were living with wasn't really Will, I can't run the risk of you being fooled again, you have to wait, Victor tells Sonny.

Several hours later.

Well the results are here, Victor tells Sonny, Paul, Rafe and John as he holds the envelope.

Tell me, TELL ME NOW, Sonny almost shouts at Victor.  
Victor opens the envelope and reads the report he looks shocked and then looks up at Sonny.

Sonny the DNA test shows that the two men are related, stepbrothers or maybe cousins, they also show that the dead man IS NOT WILL, the living man is, Victor tells Sonny.  
Sonny looks relieved then gets excited.

Alive, my Will is alive, Sonny yells out crying, Sonny takes off running up the stairs to the guest room Will is in, he's stopped outside the door by two of Victor's men.  
GET OUT OF MY WAY, Sonny yells at the two men.

A few moments later.

An out of breath Victor arrives outside the door with Paul and John.

It's ok let him in, Victor tells his men.

One guard opens the door and Sonny rushes into the room and runs straight for Will.  
WILL, BABE you're alive, I can't believe it, oh god I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I should have known, I should have known Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me Will PLEASE, Sonny tells Will as he cries as he holds his soulmate.  
Sonny is cut off by Will kissing Sonny, a kiss that turns very passionate.

Paul looks on stunned and then turns and leaves the room looking depressed when he sees Sonny and Will kiss, John goes after his son as he leaves the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Paul rips off his shirt and begins to run, John can't keep up and loses him.

John picks up his son's torn shirt and realizes Sonny had given him it, that's why Paul ripped it off.

Inside Will's room.  
Should I start calling people, Rafe asks Victor unsure of what to do since they still have no idea who kidnapped Will?  
Yes but I have a plan, we need to make whoever did this to Will think he's really their Will Horton, they have to contact him that way, Victor tells Rafe.  
I'd better call Paul and John and tell them since they know that is the real Will and that the imposter is DEAD, Rafe tells Victor pulling out his phone.

A short time later.

A sweaty Paul enters the park he stops running and sits on a bench and cries.


	5. Chapter 5

At the Park.

Why…why haven't things ever worked out for Sonny and I... WHY, If only I had accepted his proposal years ago then we would be married now, instead of like this, Paul thinks as he sits shirtless and sweaty crying.

There you are, John says to his son as he approaches him.  
Paul doesn't look up at his dad.  
Here put this on, John tells his son as he hands him a t shirt.  
I brought you some water too, John adds handing Paul the bottle.  
Paul takes the shirt and throws it over his shoulder and drinks the water quickly, then he gets up.

Son if there's anything I can do to help you, John tells Paul unsure of what to say under the circumstances to his son.

Thank you, but there's nothing you can do dad, Paul tells him.  
I'd like to be alone right now dad, please, I need to think, Paul adds.  
John looks at his son with concern, wishing he could do something to help him,something to help mend his son's broken heart.  
Paul starts to walk away from John, John puts his hand on his son's arm to stop him, he looks at him with worry and concern on his face.

Paul stops and gently removes his father's hand from his arm.  
Don't worry dad, I'll be all right, Paul tells John as he walks away.  
John watches Paul for a minute.  
Damn, I wish I knew what to do to help him, help him cope with everything that's happened, I love Will, he's family and am happy he's alive, but now my son has a broken heart because of it, what do I do now, HOW do I help him, John wonders after Paul disappears from sight.

Just then Marlena spots him and walks over.  
You found him I take it, Marlena asks John?

Yeah Doc, he ran here from the Kiriakis Mansion, John replies to Marlena.  
How's Will, John asks Marlena?

After everything that's happened to him, he doing well, at least so far, but as a doctor, not as his grandmother, I know he has a long recovery ahead of him, the emotional trauma he's endured during his captivity is going to take time for him to deal with, Marlena tells John.

How's Sonny holding up now that his dead husband has returned to him alive..just as.. just as he was supposed to be marrying my son, John says looking at the ground with tears in his eyes at thinking about Paul.  
Sonny like Will also has a long recovery ahead of him, he has to let go of his guilt over accepting the imposter, and Will has to deal with the betrayal he's starting to feeling, how we all betrayed him, Marlena explains to John.

I'm sorry Doc, I'm just so worried about Paul, I'm so happy that Will is back, I just wish Paul didn't have to be hurt because of it, John tells Marlena.  
Marlena nods her head in understanding, she knows John loves Will, but she also knows he loves his son too.

Marlena decides to tell John why she came looking for him.

John, I'm worried about how Paul is dealing with all of this, he and Sonny...well I don't know where this leaves them now, Marlena tells John.  
My guess Doc is it leaves him alone, Sonny still loves Will very much, everyone knows he always has and always will, now that he's back and now that we all know Will never did any of the things that happened that last year, well I think Sonny and Will will be together again, John replies to Marlena.

How's Paul doing John,Marlena asks him?

He has a broken heart Doc, he was so upset he ripped off the shirt he was wearing once he got outside the Kiriakis front door, I think it's one Sonny gave him, I guess that's the answers to your question, John tells Marlena?  
John and Marlena sit on the bench together.

How about you Doc, you just learned that your grandson is alive, and learned that we all excepted a imposter as him for over a year, John asks her shaking his head disgusted that they did?  
Marlena breaks down in John's arms.

John how, HOW could we not tell he wasn't Will, I'm his grandmother and a doctor, I should have known, after all the things he did that Will would never do, How did this happen, Marlena asks John crying?

I don't know the answer to that Doc, I don't know how we missed all the signs either, thinking about it now, it's not like no one has never replaced with a double before here in Salem... WHO the hell did this to Will and more importantly WHY did they do it, John replies sounding frustrated at not knowing the answer.

Marlena dries her eyes and sits up and John takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

Will's going to have to talk to the police and FBI about what happened to him, anything he can tell them might be a lead to determine who did this to him, John tells Marlena.

So far Will can't remember anything that will help us figure it all out, Marlena tells John.  
Will said he never saw anyone but the guards and they refused to answer any of his questions, Marlena adds.

Marlena looks at John puzzled a moment.  
How did Will escape, Marlena asks John?  
He told Victor's men that he strangled one of the guards after luring him into his cell using his wedding ring as bate, don't worry Doc the guard died at the airport along with the others killed there, not from what Will had to do to him, John tells Marlena who looks at him concerned with what her grandson was forced to do.

Marlena thinks a moment and gets a sad look on her face.  
He said he killed the imposter, Marlena tells John quietly.

I know Doc, he told Victor's men that too, John replies to Marlena as he takes her hands.  
He strangled him Doc with a lamp cord while they fought, Will had NO CHOICE but to do it Doc, John tells Marlena.  
I know, Marlena replies quietly to John.  
You know ... it's kinda of ironic, that's how the imposter died before, John adds.

Marlena gets a worried look on her face and John knows what she's thinking.  
Don't worry Doc, Rafe said the body of the imposter will be cremated not buried this time, that is after they try to ID him, don't worry Doc he'll never be resurrected again, never hurt Will or Sonny again, the FBI and the police are running his prints right now hoping for a match, John tells Marlena.  
Marlena thinks a moment about everything that's happened.

John, they HAD to have used Stefano's serum to bring the imposter back, maybe Stefano or one of the DiMera's had something to do with this, Marlena tells John.

No Chad said the safe that held the serum had been broken into and the serum was stolen, he showed the safe to JJ who had the crime lab check it out, they determined it was broken into at least 2 years ago, Andre also has confirmed it when Rafe questioned him, Rafe had him downtown at the PD while JJ talked to Chad, Andre said Stefano had told him about the theft 2 years ago, Andre also said Chad didn't know anything about the safe until he found it by chance and then asked him about it, John tells Marlena.

Then who else would do this to Will, Marlena asks John?  
I don't know Doc but I will find out, John replies to Marlena.

Marlena gets a worried look on her face thinking that Will is still in danger.  
Hey Doc we'll get thru this, we'll find out who did this to Will, the important thing is we have Will back alive and well, John tells Marlena to comfort her.  
But he's in danger until we do, Marlena replies to John.

John nods his head.

Don't worry, Victor has upped his security, and until we know what happened he and SONNY will be staying there, John tells Marlena.  
Well that makes me feel better, but poor Will, he's traded one prison cell for another at least until whoever did this is caught, Marlena replies to John.  
John kisses Marlena and hugs her.

A few minutes later.

Well, I'd better go, I just wanted to check on Paul, I should get back to Will, Marlena tells John.  
OK Doc, I'm going to stick around here for a while and wait for Paul, he has to come back this way to leave the park, John tells Marlena.

In the fortune tellers tent at the same time.  
The carnival fortuneteller reads her cards and smiles just as he husband comes in.  
What, her husband asks her as he kisses her check after seeing her big smile?  
The Young man from the other night, he's been reunited with his true soulmate...the cards say they will live a live a very long and happy life together, the fortuneteller tells her husband with a smile on her face.  
You love happy endings don't you, the fortuneteller tells his wife.  
When true love is involved, then YES, yes I DO, the fortuneteller tells her husband.


	6. Chapter 6

At Kiriakis Mansion, up in Will's room later that same day.  
Sonny and Will lay in bed naked with their fingers entwined after having made love several times.

Will suddenly turns to face Sonny with a puzzled look on his face.

Sonny...did..did he really have me down that cold...I mean that everyone.. including you thought he was ME, Will asks him?

Sonny looks away feeling ashamed and guilty not knowing how to explain it all to Will.  
Will sees his question made Sonny feel very uncomfortable as Sonny shifts around in their bed.

Will looks at Sonny now determined to get a answer to the question that has plagued him for so long.  
Sonny... for Years you all excepted him as me, NOT ONE OF YOU QUESTIONED WHETHER HE REALLY WAS ME OR NOT, NONE OF YOU, no one even knew I was even really being held in a dark smelly cell for over three years... not even you the man that is supposed to love me and knows me better then anyone, even you mistook an imposter for me, Will tells Sonny sounding upset.  
Sonny remains quiet, but his heart is breaking at how upset Will is.  
Will walks over to a chair after pulling on his pants and shirt and sits down and says nothing more looking off into space, Sonny silently follows him and sits just opposite him in another chair.

You know I saw him once before, it was the day they kidnapped me, he was there standing at the front door when I answered it, I was so surprised and shocked I couldn't say or do anything, then I felt a sharp pain here on the side of my neck and I blacked out, when I woke up I was in that cell, Will tells Sonny.  
And you didn't even know I was gone did you Sonny, you had him...and you had PAUL, Will adds almost crying.

Sonny has tears rolling down his face as Will talks to him.  
Will…I…I'm sorry I don't know what else to say except that I am and that I love you not Paul, he was someone from my past, after I thought I lost you I...I needed someone, but I don't think I still love Paul, I have the memory of his and my love, Will I still love you very much, I never stopped loving you, Sonny tells Will as he gets up and kneels in front of him taking both Will's hands in his.

Will looks down at Sonny and gives him a small smile.

I know you do Sonny and I still love you too very much too, maybe you're right maybe I do need to get my bearings first and deal with everything that's happened before we start planning anything, Will tells Sonny as he looks into his eyes.

Will I want to be there for you, I'm your husband and I love you, I'll do anything to make up to you what happened, Sonny tells Will.  
Like you helped to get me out of that cell, Will thinks before he pushes the thought away trying to bury the feelings he has of hurt and betrayal.

I don't know if you can help me Sonny, I think I know I need to resolve my feelings first...my feelings of betrayal before I can move on with my life, but I do know this, I WANT YOU IN MY LIFE AGAIN, YOU AND ARI, if you'll still have me...if you still REALLY love me, Will tells Sonny as he kisses him on the lips.

Will I told you that I love you and I want to be with you, PLEASE believe that, and I'm sorry for what I did and didn't do, Sonny tells Will with a pleading look on his face.  
I just...I just want you to be sure, I don't know if If could handle loosing you...if you decide later it's Paul you want and not me, Sonny after everything that's happened to me, I need your love and help , BUY I only want it if you can give it to me, ONLY IF THAT"S WHAT YOU WANT, Will tells Sonny.  
Will, I'm your husband and I love YOU, I'll be here for what ever you need to recover, Sonny replies trying to understand why Will doubts what he's been saying.

Sonny the word HUSBAND, I...I don't wet you to stay with me because we're married, or you think you have to take care of me, I want you to do it because it's what you want, Will tells Sonny.

Will is torn between his feeling of betrayal especially from Sonny and his love for Sonny, Will hopes their love is strong enough to get him past his negative thoughts and feelings.

Will I'll always want to be with you, YOU'RE THE MAN I LOVE, MY SOULMATE, Sonny tells Will.  
Will kisses Sonny.

Sonny what happened here in Salem while I was gone, I know what the guards told me happened, but I don't really believe everything they told me, so what did the imposter really do, they said he cheated on you with the man you were going to marry, is that true, they said he blackmailed his family...I don't...I can't...Will is saying to Sonny when he stops and cries.  
Sonny looks at his husband wishing he could make things right again.

Sonny, I...I need to know WHY...why you thought I would ever do those things to you or them, after see how destructive cheating is from my mom I would NEVER DO THAT TO YOU, NEVER!, I don't understand How, WHY you thought I would , why you didn't question his doing that, WHY YOU DIDN'T REALIZE HE WASN'T ME, Will asks Sonny looking hurt?

I…I was confused Will...you/he started to act so different from how you would act, but I had no reason to think he wasn't really you, no one did, Sonny replies looking at Will.

I spoke to Victor when I first arrived, he told me a little of what happened, he told me you were DISTRACTED by Paul Norita, is that true, Will asks Sonny?

Yes, Sonny quietly replies looking down at the floor.  
So you do or did still have feelings for him, and because you were distracted you missed a vital clue that the imposter wasn't me, I could have been rescued years ago but I had to endure that hell hole because you became distracted by a former lover, Will replies with a angry edge to his voice.

Sonny looks at Will with tears in his eyes feeling like he was stabbed in the heart.

Sonny I have to know, did you...did you and Paul ever cheat on me/him, I mean you and he had feelings for one another, DID YOU EVER CHEAT ON ME

Will I never cheated on you or him with Paul, Sonny replies.  
Sonny realizes he should tell Will everything about Paul since he arrived in Salem.

Will, Paul saw me one day at the hospital making a delivery, he came up behind me and kissed me, I was shocked and surprised to see him again, he, the imposter was away with Ari at the time, I... we, I mean the imposter and I were having problems already, I was shocked he decided to leave to go write the screen play, I guess I should have know you would have never done that... about Paul...I guess I had unresolved feelings about him, I had proposed to Paul and he turned me down and then we broke up and I came home and then I meet you and fell in love with you, I realized you were my soulmate, I told Paul I was married and that I loved my husband, that he and I could never be more then friends, then the imposter returned to Salem, he started to act different from you, he became secretive, jealous, it was then he wrote Paul's coming out story and when he slept with Paul, I didn't find out until after I was stabbed one night… while I was in the hospital recovering, I felt hurt, betrayed, he and I tried to work things out, but he tried to blackmail Tory Norita into taking Paul away from Salem, I...I left Salem, Uncle Vic gave me a job in Paris to give me time to sort things out, I was on my way home to you/ the imposter when the imposter was murdered, Sonny tells Will.

Will looks at Sonny shocked to know he had been so badly hurt, he wonders if it had anything to do with what happened to him.

Sonny knows what Will is thinking.

No Will, it had nothing to do with you, Uncle Vic tried to have Clyde Weston killed and failed, Weston attacked me as revenge for it, it had nothing to do with you babe, Sonny tells Will.  
So you're OK now, no after effects, Will asks Sonny?

No,don't worry I'm fine now, Sonny replies to Will as he shows Will his scar.

Will touches Sonny's scar gently as a few tears run down his face.

Before they can talk anymore there is a knock at the door.  
Will/ Sonny open the door, let us in Gabi yells out from outside the door.

Will gets up and runs to the door excited to see his best friend and his daughter, Sonny mean while fixes his shirt.  
Will sees Ari and is shocked by how much she's grown, and sadden by how much of her life he's missed.

ARI, Will yells out as he reaches for her.

Ari looks at her daddy confused, then she buries her face in Gabi's chest.

It's OK baby, really Ari this really is your daddy, he came back to us, Gabi tells her daughter.

Daddy, your really my daddy, Ari asks Will as she looks at his face carefully?

Yes baby I'm really your daddy, Will replies crying from happiness.  
DADDY Ari yells out as she holds out her arms for him to hold her.

Will takes Ari from Gabi and he holds her tight and cries, he's dreamed about this moment ever since he escaped.  
Ari, daddy loves you so much.. I missed you, Will tells Ari thru his tears.  
Ari looks at Will with a confused look on her face.  
Daddy where did you go, mommy and grandpa said you were in heaven, then they said it wasn't you that went there, so where did you go daddy, Ari asks Will?

Well baby some bad men kidnapped daddy and took him far away, they had another man take daddy's place here for a while, then a bad man killed the man who took my place and well.. everyone thought I was in heaven, but I escaped from where the bad men held me and well here I am home again with you, Will tells Ari as he kisses her several times.

Ari hugs Will.  
I'm glad you came home, I missed you daddy, I love you, Ari tells Will as she kisses him.

Gabi pats her daughters back while Will holds her happy their Reunion went well.  
Will it's…it's so great to have you back, I've missed you, Gabi tells him as she hugs him.  
I missed you too Gabi, I missed everyone, Will replies.  
But you all didn't miss me apparently, Will thinks and again he pushes the thought away.

Sonny comes over and Ari wants him to hold her now so Will hands her over to him.

Will leads Gabi to the sitting area and she sits where Sonny had just sat before.  
Will what happens now, I mean you and Sonny are together again, aren't you, Gabi asks him sounding a little worried?

Well Sonny and I are together, but we..we have some work to do to get back to where we were before...before I was kidnapped, Will replies to Gabi.

But you're still married aren't you, Gabi asks Will?  
Yes I mean it was the imposter that Weston guy killed not me so I guess we still are, Will replies to Gabi.

Will...when were you...Gabi starts to asks and then stops as she looks into his eyes and sees the sparkle that was missing from the imposters eyes.

Will looks away from Gabi and then starts talking.

Sonny listens in because he hasn't asked Will that question yet, although by the way the imposter acted it had to be around just after Nick was killed he decides.  
Right after Nick...right when you went...when you went to prison, Will replies quietly.

Oh my god, Gabi gasps as she realizes how long Will has been away.  
I'm sorry Will, I mean I had no idea, I didn't know when you were kidnapped, Gabi quietly says.

It's OK Gabi, you weren't here, you didn't see what he did to my life, maybe you would have... Will starts to say then stops.  
Will I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Gabi tells him as she takes his hands in hers.

So what will you do now, Gabi asks Will?  
I don't know, I was gone a long time Gabi, I can't just pick up my life where I left off because he...he screwed it up when he took over it... but I can start again, build a new life with Sonny at my side, Will tells Her.

I...I will need some time though to recover from what happened to me, I have a lot of unresolved feelings I have to deal with apparently, Will adds.  
Gabi nods in understanding.  
I think you all need to come to grips too with whats happened, I mean the fact that you were so fooled by the imposter, and everyone needs to forget everything he did, or at least no blame me for any of it, Will tells Gabi.

Gabi looks into Will's blue eyes with tears in hers.

You blame us... all of us... you have ever right to feel betrayed and hurt, I…I can't think of any excuse that will ever cover what has happened, what we all did, all I can say is I'm sorry Will and I love you, Gabi tells him as she leans down and hugs him in his chair.

I know and I love you too Gabi you're my closets friend MY BEST FRIEND, and you're the mother of my daughter, but you're right it's going to take time for me to get over my feelings, but I will because I love you all, Will tells her.  
I hope you'll forgive me Will, even if I don't ever forgive myself, Sonny thinks to himself as he looks away while he plays with Ari.

There's a knock at the door and then Lucas throws it open and runs into the room straight for Will.

WILL, Lucas yells out as he hugs his son crying.  
I can't believe it, I..I have you back, Lucas says thru tears of joy.

Hi dad, Will replies smiling.

How have you been, Will asks Lucas?

Will what's wrong, Lucas asks his son?  
I…I'm sorry I just have these feelings I need to work thru, Will tells Lucas.

Feelings of betrayal, Lucas asks Will knowing he hurt his son?

Well yes I guess, I…. I'm having trouble accepting that everyone I love accepted that man as me, Will tells Lucas.

There's another knock at the door and Marlena arrives after her talk with John in the park.

Grandma, Will says as he kisses her on the cheek.  
What happened with Paul, did you find him or John, Will asks Marlena.

Why are you concerned with Paul, Lucas asks Will?

He looked so upset when I saw him before, he and I are cousins...I'm just sorry my return has hurt him so much, I know he and Sonny were going to get married, NOW...well, that's over, he has to be hurting, Will tells Lucas.

Sonny listens to his husband as he talks about Paul with Lucas and realizes he really screwed up not knowing that man was not Will.

At the cell Will was held in.  
Several agents and a forensics team go over the cell and building looking for clues about who kidnapped Will Horton.

A short distance a man watches w=thru binoculars and fumes.

Incompetent assholes, the man says as he throws the binoculars in anger over his men letting Will Horton escape.

Which one, which one is in Salem now, mine or the real one, the man thinks as he gets into his car and drives away.


End file.
